1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the technical field of liquid crystal displays (LCDs), and more particularly, to a backlight module and an LCD.
2. Description of Related Art
As consumers' demands for energy-saving and environment-friendly products increase, LCDs adopting light emitting diodes (LEDs) as a backlight source have gradually become the mainstream product in the display market.
Currently, LED light sources in backlight modules of the LCDs are primarily divided into two types: the edge-lit type and the direct-lit type. In an LED backlight module of the edge-lit type, a PMMA (polymethyl methacrylate) light guide plate (LGP) needs to be used. Because of thermal expansion and contraction of the light guide plate and because the light mixing distance of the LEDs must be considered, it is difficult to precisely determine a gap between the light guide plate and the plastic frame and the back frame. Specifically, if the gap is too small, the light guide plate tends to warp due to an insufficient space for thermal expansion and contraction, and this would compromise the aesthetic appearance and the displaying effect of the LCD; and otherwise, if the gap is too large, then the light guide plate tends to sway in the backlight module, which might cause noises and is unfavorable for a narrow side-frame design of the LCD.
Meanwhile, in order to promote the idea of saving energy and reducing carbon dioxide emission and to reduce the cost, the number of parts used in the backlight module shall be minimized as far as possible. Accordingly, an ultra-slim design has become a development tendency for the LCDs.